


Sweaty Palms and Shared Breaths

by necroneol



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I love....they...., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroneol/pseuds/necroneol
Summary: “Sora’s hand is smooshed against Riku’s cheek, his thumb hooked in the side of his mouth. His skin tastes salty, like sweat and minerals and the metallic surface of a Keyblade. Briefly, Riku wonders when the last time Sora washed his hands was. He banished that thought immediately. He had to, if he wanted to keep the mood going.Not that Sora seemed to catch on.”





	Sweaty Palms and Shared Breaths

“Stop it, that tickles!”

Riku makes his best effort to contain a groan. He fails, and even rolls his eyes. Sora’s hand is smooshed against Riku’s cheek, his thumb hooked in the side of his mouth. His skin tastes salty, like sweat and minerals and the metallic surface of a Keyblade. Briefly, Riku wonders when the last time Sora washed his hands was. He banished that thought immediately. He had to, if he wanted to keep the mood going.

Not that Sora seemed to catch on.

Riku closes his eyes and exhales through his nose. His own hands are wrapped around Sora’s thin waist, gripping his hips now to steady him from falling backwards. Initially, the purpose of this placement had been to creep his fingers under Sora’s shirt, peel it off, pull him down within kissing reach, but Sora’s giggling and squirming made this quite a difficult action. His sides were stupidly ticklish, which was infuriating, because Riku absolutely adored Sora’s figure, and holding him by the waist like this was his dream. He had tried to make it right; dimmed the lights and waited until they were both already shucking off their sweat dampened over-clothes after a long day of training. They had been sleepy, exhaustion drunk and stumbling close, laughing and grabbing at one another. Riku had pulled him onto the edge of the bed, and Sora, happily, settled himself in Riku’s lap, legs on either side of his waist, facing him with a goofy, toothy grin. Maybe that sloppy, genuine feeling could come back if Sora would just—

“Can you at least pretend to be mature for one second?” Riku muttered, letting his head fall forward and his forehead thump against Sora’s chest. Sora used this slight change in position as an excuse to entangle both hands fully in Riku’s hair, combing through it slowly. Riku can hear the echoes of his last giggles in his lungs as he takes a deep breath in.

Sora tugs on a strand of silver hair. “I’m sorry,” he whined, pouting, “I can’t help it. You always reach there first, and you know I’m ticklish.”

“Okay, fine,” Riku lifts his head, peering up at Sora through white lashes. The corner of his mouth quirks, “Would you rather I touch you here?”

Slender, calloused fingers slide down Sora’s sides and to the tops of his thighs, cupping his ass. Sora nearly yelps, bucking away from the unexpected touch. He proceeds to bury his face in both of his hands, trying and actually somewhat succeeding to hide the instant flush of color over his cheeks and ears. He whines Riku’s name weakly, and leans closer, pressing his abdomen against the other boy’s shoulder. Riku huffs out a little laugh, despite the redness of his own face, and presses a kiss to the bare skin of Sora’s hip bone, just under his ruffled and half discarded tank top. It was crumpled over one shoulder but still hooked onto the other—so close, and yet not enough. He gives Sora a gentle squeeze before letting his hands fall away, and raise instead to touch Sora’s elbows.

“Was that too much? Want me to stop?”

Sora silently shakes his head. His posture relaxes, and he slumps against his partner. Sora lowers his hands from his face, but before Riku can pull him by the jaw to check his expression, their lips meet. Sloppily, Sora kisses the other boy and sneaks his arms around his shoulder’s slowly. Riku melts easily into the kiss. It isn’t often Sora takes the lead like this, but when he does, it’s always a treat. Riku savors it while he can.

He hums as Sora breaks away, and smiles shyly up at the island boy. “You know, it’s really your fault I always go for your sides.”

Sora pouts theatrically. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Riku is nodding, as if he is very serious and knowledgeable on the topic of Sora’s hips—which he is, really. He was the only one who messed around with him like this. “See, they’re just so cute and slim, and when I lift up your shirt, I can see your abs and just below I can see your—“

“Ohh-kay!” Sora slaps a hand over Riku’s mouth, shaking his head quickly, causing his carefully up-done spikes of hair to flip loose into something closer to their natural state, “That’s enough of that, mister!” He glares at his companion, who is smiling even against his palm. “If I get serious this time will you stop talking like a weirdo?”

Riku nods, and Sora slowly retracts his hand, where it returns to Riku’s shoulder. The fair-haired boy takes the initiative once more, helping to fully and finally remove Sora’s tank and tossing it to the floor beside them, and letting his hands roam once again. Rough fingers caress Sora’s hips with gentle touch, coaxing shivers and whines from the boy beneath them. Riku is, as always, ever so gentle, keeping constant conversation going, is this alright? how does this feel? can I touch you here? and never once taking his eyes off of Sora’s—watching his every reaction, gauging what felt good, what felt bad, when Sora seemed uncomfortable even if he wouldn’t admit it aloud, or when he seemed the happiest. Sora kept his hands at Riku’s back, dragging his chewed, close cut nails under his shirt and down the defined muscles of his back and his shoulders. They are close enough to share breath, and their lips brush, but they do not kiss, they do not need to. This closeness is all they need, and to hear each other’s breath as sure and as real as can be is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this is quick and not even proof-read it’s literallt just a warm up for zine stuff so!! please judge gently lolol  
> but thank you for reading ❤️ if you enjoyed or there’s something I could improve feel free to leave a comment! have a nice day!


End file.
